Shuddering, Shaking, Trembling
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: She’s shuddering, shaking and trembling. The rain is pouring down on her fragile body. Sitting in a lone alley, frightened who will save her?


DIS: Well, I have another one-shot for all you guys. I hope you enjoy it.

-

Title: Shuddering, shaking, trembling 

_Genre: Romance/Tragedy_

_Rating: R for content_

_Summary: She's shuddering, shaking and trembling. The rain is pouring down on her fragile body. Sitting in a lone alley, frightened who will save her? R&R_

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh_

_Notes/Warnings: One-shot, may make you cry. Pro-Anzu. Anzu/?_

-

It was a normal day in Domino. It was the last day of school and all the teenagers were waiting eagerly for the bell to ring.

"So, Anzu. What do you have planned for summer?" Ryou asked, smiling lightly.

"I dunno, nothing special yet. What about you, Ryou?" Ryou, who had been good at keeping his secret, simply smiled.

"I'll be going to Egypt with my father." He said.

"That sounds awesome, Ryou!" Ryou laughed.

"It does sound great, but I'm not sure I'm too eager to see Malik in Egypt." Anzu's smile wavered.

"He isn't the bad one, Ryou. It was his yami." Anzu said, protecting him. Ryou's smile dropped.

"True. But don't you wonder if he's going to turn his back on us?" Anzu frowned too.

"Ryou...Why are you acting like this? You and I both know Malik isn't going to. He's changed." Ryou smiled his disarming smile.

"Yeah, sorry!" Anzu smiled too.

"Anzu, come over here!" Miho called, holding a magazine.

"Ok! I'll see you in a bit, Ryou." Anzu got up and went over to Miho.

_/Why was that wench protecting Malik for?/ _ A harsh voice asked within Ryou's mind.

_I don't know, Bakura. That's just how Anzu is._

_/She'd be wise to forget all about that blonde idiot/_

_Oh? Why's that?_

_/Her thoughts on Malik will change had she known that he let Marik come back./_

_I don't think--_

_/Don't argue with me Ryou!!! I know far much more than you do about the subject!/ _Bakura barked out at Ryou, making him wince inwardly.

_If you say so, Bakura_Bakura snorted and shut his end of the link and Ryou sighed.

_Anzu would probably think indifferently about me also if she knew that I allowed Shadii to separate Bakura and I..._ Ryou thought to himself. He looked over where Anzu and Miho were laughing and talking. Ryou sighed and got up to leave the classroom as the bell rang throughout the room.

-

Later, at Anzu's home 

Anzu shut the door and looked outside.

"Wow, the weather changed pretty dramatically. I'm lucky I made it home before it rained." She said to herself. She sat her bag down and beamed.

_Alright! No more school for 2 ½ more months! Awesome! _Anzu went upstairs to her room and opened the door to her bathroom. She turned the faucet clockwise to 'warm' and poured some pink liquid in the running water as bubbles formed. Anzu went back in her room, holding a towel. She shut the door and locked it.

Unaware of being watched, Anzu stripped off her uniform and wrapped the towel around her. She grabbed her CD-player and went back in her bathroom and shut the water off. She closed the door, but didn't bother locking it. She slid the towel off and carefully lowered herself in the warm bubble bath. She pushed 'play' on her CD-player and closed her eyes, sighing. She placed the headphones on her head, covering her ears and relaxed in the warm, bubbly water.

The bathroom door's knob turned slowly and it squeaked open. A black boot stepped in the white bathroom. Quietly, the person crept closer to the bathtub and when Anzu felt a hand clamp over her mouth, her eyes flashed open. She struggled, spraying water everywhere. Her headphones fell off as she was dragged into her room...

-

An hour later 

Anzu watched as the person left, shutting her bedroom door. Anzu choked on her sobs. Blood slid down her thighs as she sat. She was in her bathrobe and was laying pitifully on her floor, her carpet getting stained red.

At Ryou and Bakura's home 

"Bakura?" Ryou poked his head into the room. Bakura frowned and looked up.

"What?"

"I'm leaving now so you have the house to yourself. Try to not scare the neighbor's while we're gone."

"Whatever."

"Bakura. I'm serious."

"OK! Just get the hell out of here!" Bakura threw one of his shoes, but Ryou shut the door and when Bakura heard the car drive away, he snorted. "Stupid abiou." He went to the window and noticed it was raining. His ears perked up when he heard something coming from a nearby alley. He frowned. He stood there, listening for a couple minutes and when it continued, he took his jacket and an umbrella, shoving his feet in his shoes.

Walking towards the dark alley, Bakura peered down it. To him, it sounding like someone or _something_ choking on their tears. He walked down it and stopped, seeing a trail of blood. He stared at it for a long while and then his dark gray eyes slowly slid up to the end of the alley. Something was moving. Or shuddering to be exact. Bakura walked a bit more cautiously towards it and he peered closely, trying to make out what it was. His foot brushed against a bag, making the person gasp. When their head jolted up, Bakura stumbled back a step. It was Anzu.

_Shit! Now she knows! _He thought. _Wait. What the hell is she doing out here?_ Anzu was staring wide-eyed at him. She broke into fresh tears and Bakura flinched. She was pressing herself closer to the wall. His eyes went to a puddle of blood and she was sitting in it.

"Mazaki...Calm down." Bakura attempted. Whatever had happened to her, obviously hadn't happened here. He would have heard it. His window was next to the alley's entrance.

"N-no, get back!" She shrilled. Bakura frowned at her. He grabbed her arm and she immediately started to struggle.

"Nooooooo!!" She screamed. Bakura let go of her arm quickly, his eyes wide. He sweated nervously. He was in a bad position. If anyone heard her or even saw this, then they would certainly think he had caused it all.

"Damn." Bakura said and grabbed her and ran with great agility into his house and locked her into the bathroom where she was crying even more.

"Mazaki, I demand that you get in the bathtub and cleanse yourself!!" Bakura shouted to her. There was silence, before he heard her open the shower curtain and turn the water on and he heard her go into the tub and shut the curtains. He sighed and paced the hallway. He saw the phone and bit his lip. He picked it up and thought for awhile, before dialing a number.

"Ishtar residence." Isis answered.

"Isis, get your ass over here!"

"Bakura?"

-

When Isis arrived, Anzu was in the living room, in a pair of Bakura's clothes and a bit more calm. She was drinking some coffee and had accepted Bakura's help on account of he has actually was staying in another room.

"Is it true, Bakura? Was she raped?"

"How am I suppose to know?! All I know is I found her in an alley, bloody, half-dressed and he wouldn't let me get an inch near her!"

"I think we all know why that is, Mr. High-And-Mighty." Isis said, eyeing him.

"Shut your damn mouth, Isis, I don't have time for your sarcastic remarks!" He glared. "If she _was_ raped, I have a hunch on who did it."

"Malik wouldn't hurt Anzu!" Isis gasped out. "He's been home all day!"

"True, but what about _him_." Isis blinked, but fell silent.

"He left earlier and came home a bit before you called." Isis said softly.

"And?"

"I asked him where he was and he shrugged."

"_And?_"

"It's nice to know you _care _Bakura, but I don't want you interrogating me like _I _did it!" Isis snapped.

"JUST GO TALK TO HER!" Bakura roared, furious with Isis. Isis kept her calm nature and simpered into the room where Anzu was. Anzu looked up, frowning.

"Why is Bakura alive? I thought Atemu got rid of him?" Anzu questioned.

"Shadii let him and Ryou separate. Are you ok, Anzu?" Anzu flinched, but nodded. "That's good. You don't have to fear Bakura, he will not harm you."

"..."

"Trust me." Anzu nodded hesitantly. Isis smiled calmly. Isis took her hand and patted it.

_I'll know if it was Marik. He always makes one cut in one specific spot._

"Anzu."

"Yes, Isis?"

"Would you be as kind as to show me your left hip?" Anzu seemed confused, but lifted the shirt and Isis paled. She closed her eyes.

"Anzu, do you know who raped you?" Again, Anzu flinched.

"_Tell anyone and I assure you, you won't live to see the light of day."_

Anzu heard her attacker's words echo throughout her mind.

"No." Anzu lied to Isis.

"I see." Isis stood up and gave a sad smile.

-

"_Well? _Did she tell you?" Bakura demanded, pausing his pacing.

"No, she knows though. I can tell. But..." Isis looked at the floor. "_I _know who did it, Bakura."

"What?" Bakura's voice was hoarse.

"You're right. It was Marik." Bakura turned, but Isis stopped him.

"_Let me go, Isis!_"

"Bakura, listen to me! It would be wise if you let me handle this. Or at least have Malik do so." Bakura glared.

"Fine. However, if all fails, I'm taking my chances." Isis smiled lightly.

"You love her, don't you?" Bakura didn't answer her.

-

At the Ishtar household 

Isis walked through the door and went in the living room, seeing Rishid, Marik and Malik watching TV.

"Marik, may I have a word with you?" Marik glanced at her, but followed her into the kitchen.

"What?" Marik asked, frowning.

"I want the honest truth and you know that I can tell if you're lying." Isis said. "Did you rape Anzu?" Marik raised a eyebrow like she was stupid.

"No." He replied simply. It was apparent he wasn't lying.

"But..." Isis trailed off. Realization dawned on her. "Oh my Ra..." She whispered.

"Glad that you finally understand." Marik grunted.

"No...it can't be." Isis said, covering her face. She walked into the hall and picked up the phone, dialing Bakura's number.

"_What?_"

"Bakura...It wasn't Marik."

"Then who?"

"It was..."

-

Anzu looked up as she heard Bakura's voice.

"_WHAT?! _I'LL KILL HIM!!!!" Anzu peeked in the door and could hear Isis' voice.

"Bakura, please, calm down..."

"Isis, don't you dare tell me to calm down!" Bakura slammed the phone down and Anzu watched him.

"Bakura..." Bakura glanced at her and calmed down a bit.

"What?"

"Why are you mad?"

"Does it look as though I'm mad?!" He sneered.

"Yes..."

"Well, fine. Because I found out that-that—'' He cut off, growling.

"Bakura, please don't! It...I mean..."

"Anzu, I don't give a shit what his reason was! Come on!" He grabbed her and dragged her out in the rain, umbrella above them.

-

Atemu looked up as Isis and Malik came in.

"Hello." He greeted pleasantly. Malik grabbed the short Pharaoh by his collar, his eyes flashing.

"You had better have a good reason for what you did to Anzu." He hissed with such venom, it made Isis shudder.

"What ever do you mean?" Atemu said, smiling innocently.

"DON'T MAKE ME BEAT IT OUT OF YOU, PHARAOH!!!" Malik boomed. Isis closed her eyes and heard the door open. Atemu glanced and saw Bakura and Anzu not far behind. When his eyes locked with hers, she whimpered and clutched onto Bakura's coat.

"Hello Tomb Robber, come back from the dead?" Atemu asked just as pleasantly. Malik growled and threw the Pharaoh in the wall.

"Malik, please stop!" Isis shouted in horror.

"What's going on?" Yuugi shrilled, coming down with his Grandpa. His eyes were wide, seeing his yami on the ground. "Atemu!"

"I'm warning you little Yuugi, keep your distance!" Malik shrilled suddenly.

"What in devil's name are you doing?!" Grandpa yelled. Yuugi spotted Anzu.

"Anzu!" Yuugi ran to her. "Hurry! We have to stop Malik! Ryou warned me! Ryou warned us that Malik would turn his back on us! Come on, Anzu!" Yuugi urged Anzu clutched on harder to Bakura's coat. She shook her head.

"She's staying right here where she's safe, little Yuugi." Bakura said, frowning down at him. Yuugi didn't bother to ask what he was doing here.

"What? Safe? Anzu?" Yuugi questioned, puzzled.

"Well, little Yuugi, it seems your yami seemed to have a thing for Anzu and forced his, ah, lust on her." Marik said, coming in, frowning. He had originally planned to stay out of it, but obviously they needed him at this point.

"What?! No! Not Atemu!" Malik growled.

"Yes, _Atemu. Perfect, powerful Atemu._" Malik sneered at Atemu, who was sweating nervously.

"My yami would never rape Anzu!" Yuugi defended.

"I never meant to hurt you, Anzu." Atemu spoke softly to her. "Please. Help me." Anzu closed her eyes, feeling tears come to her eyes. "Please Anzu, help me. Don't let them do this to me."

"Shut up!" Bakura snapped at him. "You have no right to be talking to her as though nothing happened!" Atemu smirked.

"Correction, _you _have no right to even _look _at her, thief. Oh, but, wait. You do _love _her after all, don't you?" Anzu's hands clenched over Bakura's arm.

"I'll kill you." Malik growled. "You're worst then my yami and me put together." He took out a knife and it was just about to go through Atemu's heart when Isis shouted, "MALIK STOP!" She flung herself in front of Atemu and Malik's hand stopped, millimeters from her shoulder. Isis was clinging onto Atemu. "Just stop...Forgive him. Please..." Malik was leering at her.

"I can't believe you..." He drew back. "I can't believe you..." He turned and he and Marik left, disgusted by her. Anzu was trembling. Bakura held her close.

"Come on, we're leaving Anzu." He murmured and the two left, not looking back.

-

_The next school year..._

Anzu walked from school, glad to be away from the people she thought were her friends. She waited for the signal to be able to walk and saw Miho and Mai across the street. They leered at her, turning the corner.

"Anzu." She turned and beamed.

"Hi Ryou." She smiled.

"Don't worry about them." The two walked to his house, where Anzu happily greeted her present boyfriend, Bakura.

_Maybe my life will get better..._She thought, hugging Bakura tightly.

-

_DIS: So? How was it? Good? Bad? Ok? Review and tell me how it was! I think I did pretty good on it. Of course, it's not my opinion that counts, it's your guys'! Please, please, please review! Bye!_


End file.
